Erica Bing's Scariest Moments
by OllieLuvsFriends33
Summary: It was pretty boring just writing the friends kids series, so I'm writing stories now because it's way more fun. This is just following Erica's most scariest moments throughout her life. I'm going to do Jacks once I finished Erica's. I was bored and just kind of created this so enjoy! (Has nothing to do with my series. That's over)
1. Chapter 1

The Scariest Moments of Erica's Life

 _ **The Snake Incident**_

 _ **June of 2008**_

 _ **4 years old**_

It was very sunny in the Bing's backyard, just a little above 80 degrees, and Erica and Jack Bing were playing tag.

"I got you I got you!" Erica squealed as her little legs ran away from her twin brother.

Jack started to giggle and continued to chase after his sister. She ran behind the big oak tree that was placed in the center of their backyard. A tire swing hung heavily from a thick branch and the leaves twinkled with bright green in the sunlight. When Jack made his way to his sister, she dodged his grasp and started running down towards the stream that flowed below the oak tree.

Monica Bing was reading a magazine on the back patio when she happened to see where Erica was going out of the corner of her eye. She craned her neck to see where Jack was and also noticed that he was going down towards the stream as well. She knew they were not allowed down by the stream because the rocks were very slippery and they could fall. Closing the magazine, she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted down at them.

"Kiddos, come back near the oak tree! You're too far away from Mommy!"

Erica looked up at her mother on the patio and obeyed her rules. She started ascending back up the hill, but stopped when she noticed that Jack wasn't following. She whipped around to face her brother and was confused as to why he wasn't following behind her.

"Jacky didn't you hear Mommy?"

Jack had his back turned to Erica and was interested with something that was moving slowly in between the rocks. He started to follow it.

"Jacky, Mommy said we couldn't play here in the stream," Erica said firmly. She didn't like how her brother wasn't following the rules.

Jack's feet were now in the water when he bent down to pick up the moving thing. When it was finally in his hands, he turned around and faced his sister with a big smile of accomplishment.

"Look what I found!" he shouted in amazement as a baby ring neck snake wriggled in his hands.

Erica's face began to whiten when she saw the snake in her brother's grasp. She wasn't scared of too many things, but snakes were number one on her list.

"Jack stop it!" Erica pointed at the snake in his hands.

Jack looked down at the snake and then back up at Erica.

"But it's so cool!" he squealed with pride.

"Nonononono!" Erica started to jump up and down with annoyance and fear, "Put it down now Jacky!"

Jack didn't listen to his sister and started to ascend up the hill. He giggled when Erica started to shriek and run away with fear.

Monica heard her daughter screaming and got up from her seat to see what was wrong. When she saw what was in her son's hands she also recoiled in panic.

"Jack Geller Bing, put that snake down young man."

Jack's smile turned into a frown when he got to his mother. He loved finding animals and showing them to his family, and he didn't want to let the snake go.

"But why Mommy?" Jack whined.

Erica was clutching onto her mother's leg, not taking her little brown eyes off of the snake.

"Because we don't pick up snakes we find outside. What if that snake was dangerous and bit you?"

Jack gave his mom a look, but agreed to let the snake go. When he placed it on the ground, the little snake slithered straight towards Erica's feet and was soon right on top of her shoes.

The little girl just went completely ballistic.

"Mommy!" she screamed and screamed as she kicked her feet until the snake was flung away. Jack just stared at his sister, but then started to giggle and clap his hands.

"That was funny!" he squealed while the crying Erica was picked up and hugged by her mother.

"I know sweetie," Monica said as she rubbed her back, "Snakes are very scary."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christmas Pageant Panic**_

 _ **December 2010**_

 _ **6 years old**_

"Okay guys, here are your antlers," Chandler said to Erica and Jack, giving them a set of headpiece antlers that lit up with Christmas lights.

Erica happily snatched hers and stuck them on top of her head.

"Daddy, the antlers match my dress!" Erica twirled around to show off her red dress her mother bought for her at the mall. It was decorated with sparkly jewels and lit up when she spun.

"It certainly does princess," Chandler smiled and kissed her and Jack's foreheads.

"Mommy and I will be towards the front row with Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel, so if you're nervous just look for us and we'll give you a big thumbs up, okay?"

Jack and Erica nodded, their antlers nodding with them.

"Okay," Chandler smiled. "Sing your hearts out my little reindeer."

"Bye Daddy," the twins said when Chandler left.

Erica's face went from a big grin to a look of panic.

Jack picked up on her expression and was immediately concerned.

"Erica, what's wrong?"

Erica started to look around in panic.

"Where's Mrs. Peterson?"

"Why do you need the teacher?"

"Because I have a really bad stomach ache," Erica whined.

"Oh," Jack blankly said. "What if I just get Daddy?"

Erica sniffled and clung onto her stomach. "Okay, I guess you can go get-"

"Okay my angles it's time to get to your spots!" Mrs. Peterson yelled over the sound of children. "The show is starting now!"

Erica started to shake her head. "No, no it can't start now."

Mrs. Peterson's eyes locked onto Erica's and she started making her way over to her.

"There's my star soloist!" she clapped her hands together. "Are you ready to lead us in Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

Erica shook her head and started to tremble.

"Stage fright?" the teacher said soothingly.

"But I'm not even scared!" Erica whined. "My stomach just hurts."

"A whole lot!" Jack butted in.

"Oh dear," the teacher said. "Do you think you can make it through this first part sweetie? You're the only student that knows how to sing this part."

Erica looked at Jack, who smiled reassuringly, and started to feel a little better.

"I think I can do it now," Erica said.

"That's the spirit!" the teacher said. "Now let's get to your places kids!"

Erica had to go the opposite way from Jack, so the twins hugged each other and wished each other good luck before heading their separate ways.

"Do great Eri," Jack winked.

"Thanks Jacky. You too," she whispered.

Once Erica was positioned in front of the microphone at center stage, her stomach was starting to bother her again. She started to whimper, and turned around to find her brother and cousin Emma. She scanned the sea of kids until she found them huddled together towards the front. They smiled and waved, but Erica didn't wave back. Her hands were wrapped around her midsection.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great pleasure that I announce to you Westchester Elementary's finest Christmas reindeer singing in our third annual Christmas pageant showcase!"

When the curtain started to roll up, all Erica could see was the flashing of all of the parent's cameras and spotlights that hung from the ceiling. She tried looking for her parents, but she couldn't see them near the front. Suddenly the music started, and Erica was struggling to sing.

"Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer…Had a very shiny nose."

"Like a light bulb!" the chorus of kids sang behind her.

"And if you ever saw it…" Erica continued. But she didn't get to finish. Every bite of breakfast and lunch she had that day was now splattered onto the stage right in front of her. Behind her she could hear the kids laughing and saying 'ew' back and forth with one another. Erica didn't cry though, because as soon as she was done throwing up she felt the best she had all day.

Smiling, she dusted off her dress, wiped her mouth with her hand, and stepped up to the microphone. After her eyes adjusted to the lights, she saw her parents get up from their seats and come to the stage with worried looks on their faces. Erica was about to start singing again once they approached her.

"Honey come down from there. You're not feeling well," Monica said.

Erica thought about it for a second and agreed to come down from the stage with the help of her dad.

"Can we still watch Jack's part?" Erica asked while her dad carried her towards the bathrooms. "Please?"

"Of course we can princess," Chandler said, "Let's just clean you up first, okay?"

Erica nodded and didn't dare look back at the audience. She was starting to feel the embarrassment flood over her when she saw the janitor come onto the stage with a mop and a bucket of water in his hands.

 _ **I really didn't know how to end this one. The next one will be a little longer (and better)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surfing Scared**_

 _ **July 2013**_

 _ **Nine years old**_

Erica climbed out of the backseat of the Bing's land rover and breathed in the salty air of Montauk beach. She and Jack had been waiting all summer for their annual beach trip to Montauk because they were able to do one of their favorite summer hobbies: surfing. Jack and Erica each had their own board, Erica's was blue with light blue stripes that streaked across while Jack's board had flames and was colored all black.

"Erica," Jack called out as he hopped out of the car, "grab your suitcase and drop it off inside."

Erica groaned, but proceeded to grab her suitcase from the back trunk of the car and wheeled it inside the Bing's rental beach house that sat right on the beach.

The wheels on Erica's suitcase thumped on every crack on the wood floor paneling, and it smelled like freshly washed clothes inside. She wheeled her suitcase all the way down a long hallway and to a room on the right with baby blue walls and silk curtains. This was always her room whenever they rented this beach house. It has been for five years. Jack's room was right across from hers and had white painted walls. Erica was lucky that her window faced the beach that they had all to themselves.

Jack soon appeared in her doorway with his swim trunks and rubber surf shirt on.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, just let me put on my surfing gear. Does Mom and Dad know that we're going down to the beach?"

Jack nodded his head. "They said that they would watch us once they unpack the food and stuff, but we can head down there."

"Alright," Erica said, "Now go so I can change please."

"As you wish your highness," Jack bowed and almost didn't dodge the pillow Erica threw at his head.

Once Erica got changed the twins grabbed their surfboards and headed down to the beach. The sun was starting to set, which made for a perfect environment to surf; not too hot and not too cold, but just right. Erica laughed when Jack tripped on his board and fell face first into the water. When he resurfaced he whipped his hair out of his face and spit out some salt water.

"You are so going to pay for laughing," Jack shot back when Erica continued to laugh.

"Yeah, sure I am."

"You'll see," Jack jumped onto his board and started paddling out with Erica, "I'm going to be the one that catches the big wave while you're eating my dust."

"Technically I would be eating your water," Erica retorted.

"Same thing," Jack said back.

Before long there was a huge wave coming as Jack and Erica continued to paddle out.

"Time to duck," Erica said.

Jack nodded and ducked under the wave just as it rolled over them. Erica felt calm under the icy water and wanted to stay under longer, but she had to resurface for air. Her head was now above water when Jack resurfaced right after her.

"This should be a good place to wait," Erica told her brother.

"Cool," said Jack. He turned himself around to face the beach.

A couple of minutes passed when Erica saw Jack's eyes widen and his lips turn into a smile.

"Here comes a good one Eri!"

Erica looked back and knew instantly that this was a perfect wave. She was amazed at just how perfect and big the wave looked.

"Ready to eat my dust?" Jack started paddling ahead of the wave.

"Water," Erica said while paddling, "It's eat my water."

Jack laughed and jumped onto his board at the same time Erica did.

"Kalabunga!" Erica screamed.

Her stomach flipped inside her when the wave pushed her quickly over the water. The rush she felt as the water sprinkled onto her cheeks wasn't like any feeling she had ever felt before. Over the sound of the water she could hear her brother alongside her yell in triumph. When she looked out at the beach she saw her mom and dad smiling and waving. Monica was holding a video camera while Chandler jumped all around like a lunatic pumping his fists into the air. Erica smiled to herself and wished to ride this wave forever. This is when both she and Jack's boards flipped them straight forward just as the wave crashed. Under the water Erica was panicking as her body was tossed and turned like a ragdoll in the riptide. When she yelled all that came out of her mouth were bubbles. This wave was a monster, and it was even scarier for her when her surf shirt somehow got caught on a rock at the sea floor. Erica thrashed and pulled on her shirt until it finally tore off of the rock and let her loose. When her legs finally touched the sand, she knew she was close to shore and she pushed her way to the surface of the water. Her lungs were finally able to let in oxygen.

"Erica!" Jack yelled from far away.

Erica turned to look at where his voice came from and saw Jack clutching his surf board sitting in the shallow part of the water. Chandler and Monica were standing near him.

Erica took her surf board strap off of her ankle and set her board down on the beach. She started jogging towards her family.

"Wow!" Jack said as Monica helped him out of the water.

"I know right!" Erica said. Her body was trembling from the cool wind blowing on her skin, and because of what she just experienced.

"Are you guys alright? That was a huge wipeout," Monica asked with a panicked expression on her face. She started to check Erica for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm going to go get some towels. You guys look like you're freezing," Chandler said. He turned towards the beach house and started to jog back.

"I am freaking out right now," Erica said in a shaky voice.

"Why don't you sit down sweetie?" Monica rubbed Erica's shoulders, "Your dad will be back soon with the towels, so just sit down and regain your breath."

Erica plopped down next to her brother and looked at him with fear plastered on her eyes.

"Jack that was one of the worst wipeouts I've ever been through."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "That was the perfect wave too! We were doing so awesome!"

"I think I know why we wiped out though."

"How?" Jack asked.

"It was really rocky when we paddled out. I think our boards got caught on some rocks and it threw us off."

"Oh," Jack looked out at the water.

"Erica," Monica asked, "Why is your shirt torn?"

Erica looked down at her shirt and saw that a whole piece was ripped off.

"Mom that was the scary part. It was caught on a rock and I couldn't get it loose, so I had to rip it off. It was so scary because I couldn't breathe at all and I was afraid I would drown…" Erica paused.

"Well we made it out alive," Jack said, "and if you want to I kind of want to go back in and surf again."

Erica's jaw dropped. "You want to go back into that death trap? We almost died!"

"Yeah, _almost_ dying is different than dying."

"You can go ahead without me Jack," Erica looked down at the sand and ran her finger through the crystals, "I'm just going to take a break."

Jack looked disappointed and rested his head on his knees. "But it's not fun without you Eri."

Chandler came back with towels and wrapped them around Erica and Jack.

"Fresh from the dryer," Chandler said. "I'm glad you guys are okay. You looked like mini surfer pros out there."

"Besides us falling into the water," Jack muttered.

Erica thought of a brilliant idea after Jack said that.

"Hey Mom, didn't you take a video of us surfing?"

"Yes I did, and it was awesome," Monica waved the camera around.

"Well can we send the part of us falling to America's funniest home videos?"

Jack's eyes lit up and he jumped up from the sand. "We could be famous!" he said jumping up and down.

Chandler laughed and looked at Monica. "Well, I don't see anything that could stop us from doing that."

Erica and Jack cheered and ran to their surfboards.

"Erica, let's go film some more wipe outs!"

Erica laughed and strapped on her Velcro strap to her ankle. She was already starting to forget the biggest, scariest wipeout she's ever been through. Jack and her smiled and paddled their boards into the setting sun, hoping to get a winning video for AFV.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Call**_

 _ **March 2015**_

 _ **11 years old**_

Erica Bing was waiting in front of the middle school for Jack to meet her. She kept pacing back and forth with impatience. Her homework for tonight was going to take her two hours because of a lazy group member forgetting to do his work, so Erica was in a bit of a grumpy mood.

Jack was soon walking out of the school with a friend laughing at his joke. They waved goodbye to each other and Jack walked over to Erica.

She gave him a nasty glare.

"What took you so long?" she hissed.

Jack looked confused. "I'm actually early today. What's wrong with you?"

Erica rolled her eyes and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "My stupid group member Charlie forgot to get all of his work done over the weekend and now I have to do it myself, and finish it by tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget the six other periods of homework I have as well."

"Oh," Jack scratched his head, "I'm sorry Eri. I'll try to help you tonight."

"Thanks," Erica mumbled.

Their bus pulled up to the curb and came to a halt, causing a swarm of kids from Erica and Jack's neighborhood to migrate towards the opening doors. Jack and Erica hung back and waited for the mass of kids to pile on.

"I wish we could have two buses," Jack complained when one kid almost shoved him to the ground.

"I wish for a lot of things, but I guess freeing myself from all of this homework can't be one of them," Erica sighed.

The twins were the last ones on the bus, so they took the seats closest to the back. Erica slung her backpack from her shoulder and onto her lap. Jack pulled out his ear buds and plugged them into his IPhone. Smiling, Erica rested her head against the window when she heard Panic! At the disco playing from Jack's phone.

"Can I listen too? I forgot my ear buds at home," Erica asked.

Jack nodded and gave her one ear bud, which she stuck happily into her ear.

The road was very bumpy as they rode back home to their neighborhood. It was a little chilly with the windows letting the cool air in, so Erica pulled her sweatshirt hoodie up over her head. Everything was very peaceful, until the bus came to a sudden halt. All of the kids lurched forward and hit the seat in front of them face first.

Erica hit hard and accidentally bit her lip. Jack heard her yelp and pulled out his ear bud.

"What the heck happened?" he asked. Blood dripped from Erica's lip and sent Jack into panic mode.

"Oh my god Erica you're bleeding!" Jack was starting to sweat and looked around at the other kids frantically.

"You're so not meant to be in these kinds of situations," Erica snickered and wiped the blood from her lip. "I'm fine, I just bit my lip when my face collided with the seat in front of me. Thanks Mr. Bus driver!"

One of the kids asked the bus driver what happened, but he didn't answer back.

Erica asked a similar question.

"Mr. Bus Driver, are you alright?"

The only response she received was heavy breathing.

Erica's heart started to race. Her instincts told her to go investigate, but she was afraid she would get too nervous and freak out.

"Wait here Jack," Erica slid over him and hopped out of the seat.

"Erica?" Jack asked. "What are you doing? Just stay in the seat!"

"But what if something's wrong with the bus driver?" She looked out of the front window and noticed that they were stopped in the middle of the road. They weren't at a stoplight.

"Something is wrong," she whispered.

Erica frantically ran to the front of the bus while the kids could only stare at her action. When she got to the bus driver, she could see the poor old man struggling to breathe while he held his heart with both hands.

"Oh my god!" Erica yelled when she saw his condition. When he tried to talk Erica could only gawk back at him.

"Don't try to talk, I'm going to help you," Erica calmly said to him, but inside her brain was shutting down and her body was going numb.

She pulled out her phone with shaky hands and dialed 911. Pressing the phone to her ear, she inhaled big and exhaled out.

"This is 911 state your emergency."

"Hello?" Erica said with shaky breaths.

"Hello honey, my name is Nancy," a nice woman said over the phone, "relax yourself and please say what is going on."

"Okay," Erica let some air out of her lungs before speaking. "I think my bus driver is having a heart attack. He's struggling to breathe and his face is flushing."

"Okay sweetie, and is he able to speak? Do you know his name?"

One look at the bus driver gave her the answer.

"He can't speak, and I don't know his name."

"Okay sweetie you're doing a great job. Now just tell me your location and we will dispatch an ambulance."

"Um," Erica looked out of the bus window and saw what road they were driving on and immediately told the 911 responder.

"Okay help is on the way. You did a great job keeping calm. It'll be worth it because you probably just saved this man's life."

"Oh okay," Erica didn't know what to say. She was too busy freaking out. "Thank you, goodbye."

Erica hung up her cellphone and covered her mouth with her hand. There was no noise on the bus, but the silence was screaming into Erica's ears. She looked at the fellow students and saw them staring at her with wonderment in their eyes. Jack's eyes held the most amazement. His eyeballs were practically bursting out of his head.

"Help is coming," Erica timidly said.

And with this all of the kids on the bus stood up and started clapping and hollering their appraisal. One kid even started a chant.

"What's your name girl?" an eighth grade boy asked Erica from the front seat.

"Erica," she responded shyly.

The boy stood up in his seat and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Erica, Erica, Erica!" he repeated over and over. The other kids started to chant and stand up as well until the whole bus was shaking from all of the voices melded together. All Erica could do was stand and tremble with a queasy feeling in her stomach. But then she heard sirens off in the distance, and she started to feel better. She knew that help was coming, and that no one was going to die on her watch.


End file.
